The field of the invention is carpentry tools and the invention relates more particularly to devices for holding such as a length of lumber.
The most common device used to support a length of lumber to permit the length of lumber to be sawn or planed or otherwise worked on is a pair of sawhorses. For instance, in the construction of a single family residence, a pair of sawhorses is commonly used to cut lengths of lumber to provide firebreaks and other wooden structures. Unfortunately, the sawhorses can get in the way and tend to take up a lot of room when not in use. While brackets have been provided to assist in assembling a sawhorse, they do not replace the sawhorse. One such bracket is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,412. Brackets have also been used to hold forms such as in U.S. Pat. No. 1,787,799 and work support brackets have been used such as those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,039,064. None of these eliminate the necessity for a sawhorse.